


Day 6: Wedding + Tattoos

by Imaginative_Authoress



Series: DaiSugaWeek2018 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: DaiSugaWeek2018, Established Relationship, I had to throw in hanamatsu like legit, M/M, day 6: wedding/tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginative_Authoress/pseuds/Imaginative_Authoress
Summary: “I can’t believe I let you talk me into this,” Daichi shakes his head, fondly exasperated. Next to him Suga beams.“Oh come on! It’ll be fine! You promised me a wedding like no other! This is a great start!”crossposted on Tumblr!





	Day 6: Wedding + Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> so if you're wondering why there's said pairings in this fic, it's based off an rp me (as Makki) and my friend (as Daichi) that we're in. This sort of... spawn from there XD

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this,” Daichi shakes his head, fondly exasperated. Next to him Suga beams. 

“Oh come on! It’ll be fine! You promised me a wedding like no other! This is a great start!” Suga gestures to the tattoo catalog he’s holding, particularly to a page of tattoo designs that show off the artist’s skills. 

Now if only Daichi was more into the _yakuza_ sort of interests, he might find a tiger to be a really cool addition on his back. 

“Suga, love; I love you, but this is a bit too much,” He sighs, but still he leans over his soon-to-be husband and flips through the catalog. “And we’re getting matching tattoos?” 

“ _Complementary_ tattoos. Jeez Dai, where did the closet romantic go?” A new voice joins into the conversation, and Daichi frowns wearily at his friend. 

“Hana, you know that I’m not a closet romantic.” Hanamaki rolls his eyes at Daichi’s quip, making himself comfortable on a nearby stool while Matsukawa reappears from the back of the store. They’re in Matsukawa’s tattoo parlour, while Hanamaki’s here on his lunch break, but also because of his nosy trait, one that Daichi shares in common, unfortunately. If Daichi is a betting man he would bet his fortune that Hanamaki was the one who suggested to get complementary tattoos to his fiance, but since he’s not a betting man, no bets were made. “Also, you’re supposed to look after the shop.”

Hanamaki rolls his eyes. “The shop is _fine._ Yaku’s there taking care of things.” Hanamaki clicks his tongue, eyes flashing in annoyance as he scowls at Daichi. “You, on the other hand, are not. Do you need _me_ to help pick a design?” Matsukawa chuckles at the upset tone Hanamaki is using, and runs his fingers through Hanamaki’s hair, almost soothingly. 

“You’re not the one who’s asked to get matching tattoos just because your significant other refuses to try on rings.” Daichi points out. Hanamaki flips Daichi the bird before pointing to his ears, where a set of studded piercings sit, matching the ones Matsukawa has, although Matsukawa has an extra set of ear piercings. Suga elbows Daichi in the gut, throwing him a mild look that screams for Daichi to behave, but still fairly amused by the turn of events. 

“Hey Mattsun, do you have any recommendations to convince my soon-to-be husband?” Suga sweetly consults Matsukawa, who fixes a sleepy yet intense stare at Daichi, looking incredibly deep in thought for a few minutes. 

“How about a ring tattoo? It’s not big and fancy, which probably suits you two.” Matsukawa slowly says, eyes still watching their expressions as Suga beams up at Daichi. 

“That’s not a bad idea! And we probably won’t get into trouble at work since it’s small.” 

“Small and significant,” Hanamaki shakes his head, smirk on his lips. “That’s just how you two roll.” 

“Better than too flashy.” Daichi playfully retorts, but he’s already made up his mind once he processes Matsukawa’s suggestion. Like Hanamaki said, it was their style - Not too fancy, simple yet meaningful. “Well, we still have to go through the designs though.” 

Suga lifts up an index finger, and waggles it at Daichi. “I’ll sort out the design. You and Makki, though, should probably get back to the cafe. Take pity on poor Yaku who has to run the place on his own!” 

Hanamaki scoffs. “Lev comes around often enough to make love-sick faces at Yaku; take pity on me who has to see that, all on my own.” 

Daichi laughs. “Hana, the cafe is just opposite of here, and you two go home together once both of you end your shifts. I would know that since I help arrange your schedules so you two would match.” 

Hanamaki looks at Matsukawa for a moment, before he turns back to Daichi, shrugging. “So? As if you don’t take days off when school’s on break. Just admit it: We’re both very much in love with our S/O’s.” 

Matsukawa takes the chance to lean over, whispering something into Hanamaki’s ear, Daichi watching as the two grown men burst into a giggling fit. He sighs again. 

“You guys are not going to add some Disney theme into the tattoos.” Daichi deadpans.

All the other three occupants in the room gasps, a varying scale of shock painted on their faces. Daichi holds his stern, no-nonsense look for as long as he can, before he lets a grin break out. 

He’s too soft to say no. And he did promise Suga something unique anyway.


End file.
